Not to Touch the Earth
by Lacey-Chan
Summary: Taking place right where the MANGA leaves off, Hinamori Amu deals with the troubles of being a middle-schooler while still keeping up as the part-time joker. This is basically the continuation of the manga. Amuto, Kuutau.
1. Not to Touch the Earth

**" House upon the hill **

**Moon is lying still **

**Shadows of the trees **

**Witnessing the wild breeze **

**C'mon baby run with me**

**Let's run!**

**Run with me**

**Run with me **

**Run with me **

**Let's run!"**

**-Not to Touch the Earth, Written By The Doors, and covered by OTEP.**

**Hi there guys! This is my first Shugo Chara fanfic, so go easy on me, Kay? This fic will be based on the MANGA, not the Anime, so keep that in mind. I guess this will be just a continuation to the story, starting off right where the manga stops. At the beginning of the story, they are still at Nikaidou-Sensei's and Sanjou-San's wedding.**

**I will change the POV occasionally from first person to third person, and It'll mainly be in Amu's or Ikuto's POV. I will have some Kutau, RimaHiko, and possibly a little bit of Yaya/Kairi in this story, too, but this is mainly Amuto. **

**~Contest Alert!~**

**If one of you dear readers figure out what all of my story names have in common, I will write a special chapter dedicated to you! Please do not write your guess in a review, because I want other people to have a chance to figure it out.**

**I do not own Shugo Chara, or The song Not to Touch the Earth.**

_Chapter 1:_

**At The Wedding:**** Amu's POV.**

Himamori Amu had been having a blast at the wedding. She was so glad that Kairi had had Yaya and the others save their relationship. They looked happy together. Amu had the feeling that they would have a good relationship, and Suu looked overjoyed to see Nikaidou-Sensei so happy. I really didn't understand why Suu liked him so much, but she didn't bother trying to figure it out. Ikuto had come behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Amu normally would've let leash her stubborn side and pushed him away, but she was so happy to have her charas back and to have Ikuto back at least for the moment that she didn't care. A smile came across her face as he whispered "I love you" into her ear. Not caring that they were in a public place, Amu turned around and put her arms around his neck. She hugged him close to her for a while, until eventually Ikuto kissed her on the cheek.

Amu decided that that wasn't enough for her. Their lips connected, to form Amu's first kiss (On the lips, that is.). Ikuto was caught by surprise by this sudden event, but he didn't stop her. He made the kiss a little deeper than it needed to be, and Amu got a bit flustered. She pulled away, a slight blush on her face. She turned around to notice that all of her friends and her parents were staring at her. Her father looked like he was about ready to blow a gasket, her mother seemed happy that her daughter had a boyfriend, (and a nice one, at that ;) and all of her friends were looking at her slightly shocked.

Amu's blush deepened as her friends continued to stare at her. She really didn't know what to do, so she buried her face in Ikuto's jacket, trying to get all of the eyes off of her. Ikuto chuckled softly and patted her head.

"You know," he said, "You're gonna have to face them sometime. They were gonna find out eventually, and they're still staring, by the way."

Amu lifted up her head. Her blush hadn't yet disappeared off of her face, and it didn't really help that there were a bunch of people staring at her, but she stayed strong, and her outer walls came up.

"What are you all staring at? Nothing to see here, pervs."

Amu's parents fell head over heels, "So Cool and Spicy!" They screamed out, and Amu just shook her head. Everyone went back to their business, and Amu went back to hers. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia were all giving her disapproving looks.

"You know, it's not very nice to call your friends pervs, Amu-Chan," Dia scolded. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well," Amu said to them, "Sometimes you just gotta do what's necessary."

Amu looked up at Ikuto, "And just because I did that once don't expect me to be all over you all the time," she said.

Ikuto smiled. "Don't worry, my dear," he teased, "I wouldn't expect you to be. You're way too stubborn."

Amu scowled. "And for a good reason. You would be all over me if I wasn't."

Ikuto laughed. "No, I wouldn't like you nearly as much if you weren't this stubborn. That what makes it so fun."

"Ikuto, you're such a tease," Amu responded. "But, I guess that's what makes you so fun."

**LATER ON THAT EVENING. **

Amu sighed as she lay down on her bed. The wedding had just ended, and she was warn out. She knew that she was gonna have to confront Yaya and Rima tomorrow about what had happened with Ikuto. They would ask a lot of questions, and some of them would be embarrasing. She would have to bear it, though, and answer truthfully. Her charas looked at her with worried expressions. "Is there something wrong, Amu-Chan?" They asked.

"Everything is just fine," I said, which was partially true. She was glad that she had Ikuto to back with her, even if it was just for the moment. She loved her boyfriend, she really did, and she had missed him so much while he was gone. She was just embarrassed that she had kissed him in front of everyone at the wedding. She smiled, thinking of the feel of his lips on his. It made her yearn for more. She hoped that Ikuto would come over and see her soon.

That was when it hit her. I'll just text him!

She took out her cell phone, and scrolled down to Ikuto's name. "R u busy rite now?" She wrote, and sent it to him. He answered back a moment later with "Yeah, a little bit, why?"

This made Amu a little curious. Why was he busy? What was he doing?

She responded with "Will u b able 2 come over l8r? I miss u."

"Sure. It might be a little while, though. I've got a surprise for you."

Now Amu was really curious. She wanted to know what the 'surprise' was so badly. It was going to naw at her until she found out. "OK. Well b quik. " she sent to him, and then went out to the kitchen to get a quick snack. It was about ten o'clock, and everyone else was sleeping. She couldn't imagine what Ikuto would be busy doing at this time of night, besides sleeping, which he obviously wasn't doing. She tried to forget about Ikuto for a while by watching TV. One of her favorite animes was on, luckily, but it didn't help her out much. She hoped that the surprise was something good, but she was be on edge because, well, this was Ikuto we were talking about. You never know what to expect.

A half an hour later, Amu was starting to get antsy. She wanted to text him and ask him if he was coming soon, but she didn't because she didn't want to annoy him. About ten minutes later, though, she got a text from him. "See you in ten. I think you're gonna like my surprise."

So, Amu thought to herself, it is a good surprise? That made Amu happy to know.

Ten minutes later, Amu was sitting on the couch waiting for him, when, unbeknownst, to her, he was climbing up her balcony, into her room, and silently walking down the stairs. He saw Amu sitting on the couch, and she had no clue that he was there. He slowly walked up behind her, and put his arms around her.

Amu went into survival mode. She jumped up and balled her hands into fists. Ikuto laughed and grabbed a hold of her hands, and Amu calmed when she realized who it was.

"Ikuto!" She complained, "You scared me half to death!"

Ikuto laughed and put his arms around her, "Well, you won't be angry with me when I tell you the good news," he said.

Amu looked at him, "What is it?" She asked.

Ikuto grinned. "I'll tell you later."

Amu frowned, growing angry. "What do you mean, later? You're so mean, Ikuto!"

Ikuto pouted, "Shhhh, you don't want your parents to wake up, do you? C'mon, lets go to your room," he said. He picked Amu up and carried her up the stairs.

"You don't have to do that," she complained. "I can walk, you know."

Ikuto grinned that evil grin of his, and before Amu even had the chance to stop him, he let go of her and she dropped on the ground.

Amu got up and gave him a dirty look, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" She asked.

"You said you didn't want me to carry you, and you're heavy, anyway," he said. He put his finger to his lips. "It might not be a good idea to start yelling right now," he reminded her.

Amu sighed, "You know, I don't even understand why I like you."

Ikuto picked her back up and smiled, "But you do," he said, "and that's all that matters, right?"

Amu's heart fluttered, he was so close to her, and his smile was so warm and inviting... She put her arms around his neck and hugged him. Her heart was beating harder than normally. Ikuto opened her bedroom door and walked in, shutting it behind him. He set her on her bed, and leaned over top of her. Amu felt exhilarated. Her breathing became irregular, and she felt so... so HAPPY.

To Amu, it felt so right to be in Ikuto's arms. Like she was meant to be. So, when Ikuto leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips she didn't stop him.

Ikuto smiled. "So, have you finally grown up?" He asked.

Amu frowned. "No, not completely, I guess." She looked over at her charas, sleeping in their eggs.

Ikuto noticed this, and snuggled up to her. "You know, just because you still have your charas, it doesn't mean you're not grown 's not beside me anymore, but I know I definitely haven't grown up," he said, as he nibbled on her ear.

Amu jumped up. "Ikuto!" she screamed, "That was NOT cool!"

He smiled. "I know you like it, don't try to deny your feelings."

Amu smiled. "Well, just don't do it again, okay?"

"Sure, if you don't want me too, I won't." He said, as he pulled her back down.

Amu sighed again, "You know, I really am curious to know what your surprise is. Can you tell me now?"

Ikuto gave her a mischievous look, "Maybe," he said, "If you let me kiss you once more."

Amu blushed. "Well... well, I really want to know..." she said, her face was getting redder and redder by the second.

"Don't be shy, Amu," Ikuto said "You don't have to hide your feelings around me."

Amu went into stubborn mode again.

"W- what are you talking about? I don't have any feelings for you!" She said.

Ikuto grinned, moving himself even closer to her. "Amu, I know you feel for me. The same way I feel for you." Amu's face reddened, and she was feeling a little nervous, but she continued to play her role.

"You don't mean THAT much to me," she lied.

Ikuto frowned. "Please don't make me feel so unloved," he pouted. Amu was caught a little off guard by this remark, and softened. Her lips formed a smile as she looked at his caring face, and before she had a chance to process what was going on, his lips were on hers, and they were kissing.

Amu was caught breathless by the feel of his lips on hers. This wasn't the first time they had kissed, but it felt like it could've been. This kiss was different than the first. The first kiss was passionate, but nice, and sweet. This one was burning with desire, and wasn't nearly as innocent as the first. Amu reached her hands up and tangled her fingers into his hair.

Their tongues intertwined for the first time, and Amu was exhilarated. She was on new territory, kissing, but Ikuto was nice about it, and didn't try doing anything perverted. Amu gave in to her desires and let Ikuto do whatever he wanted. Ikuto had hands of silk, despite what people might think. Ikuto's hands were cupping her face, and Amu felt like she was one with him.

Amu eventually decided that it was enough. She pushed him away from her.

"Now will you tell me?" She asked.

Ikuto grinned. "Yeah. Here's the good news. I'm not leaving."

Amu was shocked. Ikuto wasn't leaving? That was one of the best things she had ever heard.

"Really?" She asked, a huge grin starting to forms on her lips.

Ikuto smiled a pure genuine smile. It was a smile that you didn't see from him very often. "Yeah, I found what I was looking for. Or, I guess he found me."

Confusion. "Wait, your dad?"

"Yeah. I don't need to search for him anymore. I can stay here. With you."

A huge smile had now formed on her lips. She reached up and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. They didn't kiss. They just simply held onto each other, grateful that they had someone to cling to.

Unfortunately, their relationship didn't stay lovey-dovey for to long...

**AN: Ah! The suspense! gotta love foreshadowing, right? Well, I'm guessing you guys are all really curious to know what will happen next, right? Well, I'll have the next chapter out soon, I promise. Just do me a favor, Kay? If you like this, Alert it, and then send me a quick review. All you have to say is 'cute' or something. It doesn't have to be long! I won't update until I get at least 4 reviews, Kay?**

**Thank you for reading this! ****ありがとうございます****!**


	2. Not to See the Sun

**Hello, my friends. I am pleased to announce that chapter 2 will not be Amuto. I really hope that you like this chapter, and it would be greatly appreciated if you reviewed! I'm gonna make this note short and sweet! :) **

**I don't own Shugo Chara! **

Chapter 2: 

_Kuukai's POV._

I was walking down the street, and it was a normal day. At least I thought it was. The sky was clear. There wasn't a cloud in sight, so I couldn't figure out why I was getting wet. I looked all around, and then I saw her.

Utau was sitting on a bench, not too far away from me. She was crying uncontrollably. Tears were poring down her cheeks, and anyone within a 5 yard radius was sure to get soaked. Feeling sorry for her, I quickly rushed over to her side. She saw me, and she calmed slightly.

"Utau-Chan, what's the matter?" I asked her softly.

She replied by by wrapping her arms around me, and she continued to sob. I was really confused, but I wrapped my hands around her, and patted her back. "I don't know what you're upset about Utau, but I'm sure whatever it is will get better. Do you want to talk about it?"

Utau had settled down a bit, and looked up at me. I gave her a reassuring smile, and she buried her face into my neck. I was used to this with Utau. She was normally quite a strong girl, but even she had her moments. I was normally the only one there for her when she had them, for some reason.

"Everyone's ignoring me!" she cried. "Ikuto is out with Amu, Sanjou-San is out with Nikaidou, and all my friends are busy. I'm completely free today, but obviously no one cares about me enough to want to hang out! I can't stand being alone!"

I cringed. Whenever Utau was sad, it always made me sad, so I tried to make her happy. "Don't worry, I'm free. I'd be more than happy to hang out with you today. Cheer up."

She looked at me. "You would really do that for me?"

I smiled. "Utau, I would do anything for you."

I saw a grin reach Utau's lips, right before she reached up and kissed me softly on the lips. It was those kisses that made it all worth it. Her kisses sent volts of electricity through my body. They made me want to hold onto her and never let go. But, of course every kiss ended way too soon, and it left me waiting and hoping she would give me just one more.

Utau had now stopped crying, and she stood up. She extended her had out to me, and I took it. "What would you like to do today?" I asked her, and she grinned.

"Race ya to my house!" She said, as she started running down the street. "Hey!" I screamed. "Not fair!"

Daichi wasn't with me today, but I could still easily beat her. When we got to her house about ten minutes later, we were both tired out. Utau unlocked the door, and we both sat down on the couch, glad for the air conditioning. Summer had just started a week before, and it was scorching hot.

Utau walked over to the fridge and took out two Popsicles, which Kuukai was more than glad to have. "Let's just hang out here for the day, it's way too hot to be doing anything." I agreed, and Utau turned on the TV.

There wasn't much on, so we put in a movie. The movie wasn't all that interesting so we ended up not paying attention to it at all. Utau and I talked through most of it. She had leaned her head onto my shoulder, so I wrapped my arm around her. Utau was telling me all of of her problems, and I was listening to her, so we didn't notice two little charas enter the room. At least not until El made her presence known.

"I knew the smell of love was in the air! I followed the trail all the way here! How beautiful! My Utau-Chan, finally feeling the enchanting feelings that love brings-"

Utau threw a book in her direction, which she evaded with ease. "What was that for?" She yelled. "That could've hit me!"

"That was the point, stupid."

I was blushing. I couldn't believe that El had just said that about us. Me and Utau, in love? No! We were really close friends. Best friends, maybe. Best friends that sometimes kissed each other... Even if I did have a small crush on Utau, that was all we would ever be. Best friends. Not lovers.

"El, go play with the others. They probably miss your company."

Il interjected. "No! Yoru's being a big bully! He said he didn't want us to play with him! He makes me wanna..." She waved her fists in the air a few times. "He makes me so mad!" She screamed.

Utau was starting to get irritated with her little would-be-selves. "Go play with Ran and Miki then! I don't care, but I'm busy today, I don't want to be bothered!"

The two charas flew over to the corner and whispered to each other for a while. "Fine!" We heard Il shout. El had won the argument.

"We'll leave you two lovebirds alone," El said, "... If we can see a kiss."

Utau gave El a scowl. "Why exactly do I want to be like you again? Get out."

"We're not leaving."

"Fine, whatever. Just be quiet."

Utau looked back over at me, and noticed my beet red face. She giggled, and placed her hand on my cheek. "Embarrassed, are you?" She asked.

I stumbled. "N... no. I have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"You're cute," she said, "But don't lie to me, kid."

A smile formed on my lips. She knew the punishment for calling me a kid. I leaned my head into hers and kissed her gently on the lips. Only this time, when I ended the kiss, she came back for more.

I heard El rambling on about something to do with young love, but we both tuned her out. My heart was racing. This wasn't my first kiss, but this was by far the most intense. Utau wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed me down onto the couch. I knew Utau's two charas were there watching, but I didn't care. All that mattered was the fact that Utau's lips were warm and soft against mine, and I wished it would never end. I gently set my hands on her waist.

Too soon, I felt her pull away, and the kiss was over. I sat up, a slight grin on my face. "What was that for, may I ask?"

She grinned. "Just being generous, but don't think that this means we have something, go it?"

I nodded. "Got it," I said. And we hung out for the rest of the day.

~Utau's POV~

I can't believe this. I just made out with him. What was I thinking? We're not together! Even if I do like him a little bit... We're just friends.

I was pacing back and forth in my bedroom. It was nighttime, and Kuukai had just left. My charas were staring at me, obviously concerned, but I ignored them like normally.

I had been driving myself insane lately. I kept doing things I really didn't mean to do. I couldn't explain it. I just did things on impulse... and now Kuukai probably has the wrong idea.

Maybe it would just be easier to date him, I thought to myself. I do like him, and hey, you never know, it might just work out.

…

No! What am I thinking! Guys are too much work! All they ever do is whine and complain, so it's not even worth having a boyfriend. Plus, I knew Ikuto and Amu wouldn't be too happy if they knew... But I still had a crush on Ikuto. No matter how much I tried to deny it, who wouldn't love Ikuto, even in my situation?

Having nothing to do, I decided to call Amu and ask her for advice.

RING, RING.

"Hello?"

I smiled. "Hey, it's me, Utau. Are you busy tonight?"

Amu thought for a moment. "Uhh... No. Why?"

"Well, I have something really important to talk to you about. Do you mind if I come over? "

Amu asked her parents if it was alright, and they said that Utau was more than welcome over.

"It's great that you called," Amu said, "Cause I actually had something to tell you, too. Oh, and I'm glad your dad's back."

I wanted to ask Amu how she knew about that, but she hung up before I even had a chance. I decided I would just ask later, and I got stuff packed to stay the night with Amu.

**What will Utau do when she finds out Ikuto and Amu are more than just friends? Will Utau decide to date Kuukai? Find out in the next chapter of Not to Touch the Earth!**

**Thank you guys sooooo much for reading this! I would so appreciate it if you reviewed and told me what you thought of this story so far. I love you guys who have reviewed already, and I'm so glad people like this story :) I really did spend a lot of time writing the first chapter. I must've rewritten it like 50 times, haha. **

**宜しくお願いします****!**


	3. Nothing Left to Do

**Not To Touch The Earth, Chapter 3.**

**Lacey does not own Shugo Chara! **

Ikuto had been at my house when Utau had called, but he had stayed quiet and didn't mention it. Utau had decided to stay the night at my house, and even though Utau was one of my best friends, I knew she could get all Ikuto crazy, and decided it was best for Ikuto to leave before she got there.

Ikuto and I were sitting in my room nibbling on cookies that my mother had brought up to us, and conversing about life. My father didn't seem to like the fact that we were alone together in my room. Occasionally he would come into my room to spy and say something along the lines of, "Oh, sorry, wrong door. " It was really annoying.

Ikuto was really angry at his father for abandoning them, but his mother seemed overjoyed to have Aruto back, and Ikuto couldn't stay mad at him forever. Ikuto was planning to bring me to meet his family formally for the first time.

I was a little scared to see how Utau would react to knowing that Ikuto and I were dating. I was going to tell her later on when she got here, but I wasn't sure how I was going to tell her. Also, I wasn't sure if she was gonna be jealous, or take it fine. There really was no telling with Utau; she could appear to be a bit bipolar sometimes.

Even though I couldn't deny that I felt something very strong for Ikuto, and I knew that he loved me, I still couldn't say that I loved him. He annoyed me sometimes, and even though I felt that I had matured since before, he could still get on my nerves.

Ikuto had been telling me about his adventures traveling around looking for his father. It sounded like he had had a brilliant time, and he had loved every minute of it. Ikuto had taken pictures of all the towns he had been to, and they were really beautiful. I wished that I could've gone with him.

Soon enough, I heard my mother from downstairs telling me that Utau was here. Ikuto kissed me quickly on the cheek and took off out the balcony.

Utau knocked on the door, and almost immediately Amu's mother opened the door and ushered her inside. She called Amu downstairs, and she came down and greeted her. They went upstairs to her room and shut the door tightly. What they were about to talk about was confidential.

They sat down on the bed and looked at each other nervously for a few moments before Amu broke the silence.

"So, you wanna go first?" Amu asked.

Utau yawned. "Yeah, sure. I guess I can."

She twiddled her thumbs around for a moment. She felt a little embarrassed. "Well, I guess I sort of have a bit of a crush on … Kuukai."

Amu didn't seem as surprised as she should've. "Really? I sort of figured …"

Utau sighed. "Well, I just figured it out a few hours ago …"

"What happened?"

Utau looked down. "Well, we were at my house, and then we kissed … and then we started making out. Oh, I completely ruined it, though! I told him that I didn't have feelings for him right after! I'm such a liar!"

Amu shook her head. "Don't worry, Kuukai is totally head over heels for you. All you have to do is tell him how you really feel."

"That's harder than it sounds," Utau said.

"Then just show him. Kiss him passionately, hug him. Do something nice. It's Kuukai, so it'll all work out."

Utau didn't really believe Amu, but she let it drop.

"So, what were you gonna say?" Utau asked.

Amu smiled nervously, and Utau became suspicious. Amu looked down and twiddled with her thumbs.

"Well, remember how I kissed Ikuto at the wedding a few days ago?"

Utau nodded, getting angry as she did.

"Well... Later on Ikuto came over, and now we're... Dating."

Utau wanted to scream. Anger quickly swept through her... Along with jealousy. Sure, she may have had her eyes on Kuukai, but that didn't mean that she was over Ikuto, and she had just been beaten by her number one rival. She had sort of grown to like Amu, but she felt like she had been betrayed. She had been stabbed right in the heart.

She tried to play it cool. She could let it out later. Quickly, she came up with a lie. "But... I thought he was dating someone else!"

A look of confusion swept over Amu's face, and she was sure that she had done the right thing.

"He didn't say anything? Well, just two days ago he was talking about her... "

Amu's mouth dropped open, and Utau could see her starting to get angry. So, she went on.

"He told me about her a few days ago. She's in the same grade as him... I think her name was... Mizuki? I don't remember exactly. They kissed."

"Are you being serious?" Amu asked. Her eyes wear filling with tears.

Utau bowed her head. "You know I really wish that I didn't have to be telling you this, but I guess my brother would never admit to it. I wouldn't want you living a lie, now would I?"

Tears started slowly rolling down her cheeks. "I... I never thought that Ikuto could do something so cruel! Are you sure this really happened?"

"Yeah, I really am sorry," Utau fibbed. She felt a little awkward, seeing Amu cry. "Maybe I should go get something for us to drink... " Utau looked at Amu, but she wasn't paying any attention to her. Slowly, she got up and went to get them drinks.

As her hand clasped the smooth surface of the doorknob, she thought she felt a hint of remorse plague her heart, but she quickly brushed that silly thought aside.

Amu was in shock. She knew she shouldn't have been surprised, Ikuto was a high schooler, but she had never seen this coming, and it left her in shock. Her and Ikuto had only been dating for a week now, and he had already gotten bored. Amu didn't want to believe this. She didn't think that Ikuto would ever do something so cruel, but Utau wouldn't lie... Would she?

She wasn't sure! She wanted to go see Ikuto, to get this all straightened out. More than anything, she wanted someone to talk to about this, but who would understand?

Amu's charas were giving her worried looks, so she grabbed them and held them close to her heart. "It'll be fine, Amu-Chan. We'll figure out what happened!" Ran said.

"I don't think Utau is telling the truth. I think she's jealous," chimed in Miki.

"But, Utau has Kuukai!" Argued Suu.

"That doesn't mean that she got over her Ikuto obsession," said Miki.

Amu smiled and wiped away her tears. She was so glad that she had her charas still to keep her company. They were such good friends, and their pure innocence was refreshing.

"We should ask Ikuto!" Ran said. "I trust him more than Utau-Chan!"

Amu thought for a moment. She knew that Ikuto would probably deny everything even if he really was dating some other chick, but it was still worth a try, wasn't it? Amu didn't want to believe that Ikuto would ever do something like this. She knew him... Probably better than anyone else did. Ikuto was a perverted cat person, but he was also nice, and sweet. She trusted him.

Amu heard the doorknob twist, and Utau walked in the room with two glasses filled with ice water. Amu gladly took hers from Utau and thanked her. As Utau sat down next to Amu on her bed and took a swig, Amu couldn't help wondering if she had really just been betrayed.

Utau noticed that Amu was looking at her funny. "Are you alright?" Utau asked, confusion sweeping over her features. Amu nodded her head.

"I'm just a little confused, that's all," Amu said. "This doesn't seem like the thing Ikuto would do. But, he is unpredictable..."

Amu felt suddenly scared. If Utau was being truthful, that would mean that she would lose Ikuto, but if Utau was lying, then she would lose Utau as a friend. Either way she lost a friend, and that didn't make her happy. Amu decided that she would go to see Ikuto tomorrow after Utau left, unless of course Ikuto came over here first. She needed answers.

The rest of the night wasn't very fun. The atmosphere between the two girls was cloudy, and they both seemed distant as they talked to each other. Utau felt guilty for making Amu suffer, but she kept a straight face and tried to keep Amu cheery.

That night, Amu couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, and her charas gave her worried looks, but she just couldn't get her mind to shut down.

The next morning, after Utau and Amu groggily got out of bed and ate their breakfast, Utau announced that something important at work had came up and she had to leave earlier than expected. This was fine with Amu, she had things she needed to do, anyhow.

Amu went up to her room and found a cute outfit to wear when she went to confront Ikuto. She picked out a cute pink and black lacy blouse and a pair of shorts, along with white and blacked knee-high striped socks. She put her hair up in a stylishly messy ponytail, and gathered up her charas.

"Amu-Chan," Ran said. "El told us that Utau was lying. I believe El. She doesn't lie."

Amu smiled. Now she was pretty much sure that Utau was just making things up. Her suspicions had been correct. She still felt the need to ask Ikuto.

**Do you guys like this chapter? I'm sorry it's a little short, I've been desperately trying to make my chapters longer, so bear with me, okay? Thank you to anyone who has reviewed my story so far! I feel so happy everytime I get an email saying that someone has reviewed! I really love you guys. :D**


	4. But Run, Run, Run

**Not to Touch the Earth, Chapter 4.**

**Lacey does not own Shugo Chara!**

Amu was standing outside of Ikuto's house. She was about to knock, but before she had the chance, the door swung open and Ikuto was standing in front. He grinned his cute little grin that made Amu blush. Before she had a chance to say anything, Ikuto had wrapped his arms around her waist and was hugging her tightly.

Amu gave into him, and hugged him back. She didn't really believe that Ikuto was cheating, and she wasn't angry with him in the least. "Oh, Ikuto," she said to him, "I have something super important to talk to you about. can I come inside?"

Ikuto looked down at her curiously. "Sure, let's go up to my room."

The two walked up the stairs and into Ikuto's bedroom. Ikuto laid down on his bed, while Amu stood by the doorway nervously.

Ikuto gave her a funny look. "What's the matter? Come over here," he said. "I don't bite."

Amu wasn't afraid of being bitten, she felt sort of nervous. This was the first time she had been in Ikuto's room, and she felt so alone. She didn't have her charas with her. They had ran off and were playing with the others. "Are your parents home?" Amu asked.

"No, why?" Ikuto responded. "Do you need to talk to them or something?"

"No," Amu said. "It's just... I don't like being here all alone with you. It makes me a little nervous."

Ikuto sat up. "There's no need for that!" he said, "I promise you I would never EVER do anything to hurt you, do you understand?"

Amu nodded her head. "I just can't help it. I know we're alone in my room all the time... but this is different, somehow."

Ikuto shook his head. "Alright," he said. "I understand. Was there something specific you came here to say to me?"

Amu tapped her foot nervously on the ground and looked down. "It's just something that Utau told me. Don't worry- I don't believe her- but, she told me that you were cheating."

Disbelief seemed to show up in Ikuto's features, and a glimpse of anger shown in his eyes. "I swear I would never do that to you. Why would my sister lie to her?" he asked himself. "Whatever reason, she's gonna pay."

Amu sat down on his bed. "I don't believe her, I promise, but it really worried me. Please don't leave me," Amu said. She kissed him softly on the lips.

Ikuto grinned. "With that attitude, I don't think I ever want to," he said. He dropped jokes, and became serious. "I care about you too much. And, I would never betray you, you gotta believe me."

Amu grinned. He was so kind to her. It was sort of surprising to Amu, but she loved it. And of course, after all the things she had done for him, she deserved to be treated nicely. Amu kissed him again. She loved the taste of his of him, she loved the feel of his lips. She loved it when Ikuto put his arms around her waist. She loved just about everything about him. She especially loved it when Ikuto pulled away, and whispered into her ear, "Amu, I love you."

Amu kissed him again, and pulled herself up on top of him, praying he wouldn't ruin the mood with a fat joke. She kissed with more intensity than before, and Ikuto returned it with a passion. Amu ran her hand threw his hair, loving the feel of it. Through all this, Ikuto and Amu were to distracted to hear the sound of a door closing downstairs. They didn't notice anything, until Ikuto's bedroom door opened.

"Iku-. Oh. I'll be going, then." It was Utau.

The two quickly pulled apart, embarrassed to be caught. Amu's face turned bright red. Utau closed the door and ran out.

Utau was in her room crying. he couldn't believe they were still together. How could she still date him even though she thought he was cheating? It just didn't make any sense! She felt like she had failed. Ikuto had been stolen from her, and there was nothing she could do about it anymore.

Utau needed to get her mind off of things, but she didn't know what to do. She opened up her cell phone, to see that she had gotten a new text message from Kuukai. _That's it!_ she thought to herself. _I'll hang out with Kuukai. He can make me forget about Ikuto._

Quickly, she dialed kuukai's number, and listened to it ring.

_Ring _

_Ring.._

"_Hello?"_

She let out the breath she was unconsciously holding in. "Hello, Kuukai? Are you busy?"

"No, why? Are you alright?"

"Well, I just need someone to talk to. Someone to get my mind off of things. That's all."

Kuukai chuckled. "Well, don't worry, I'm exactly your person. Be at the park in ten?"

She smiled. "Sounds good with me," she said.

They hung up the phone,and then Utau started freaking out.

"Ten minutes? I can't believe I agreed to that!" she yelled to herself, "I'm not gonna be able to make it in ten. He'll have to wait."

Quickly, she fixed up her make-up and put her hair up as neat as she could. That took her about five minutes, and she hadn't even gotten dressed!

Even though she rushed, and she practically ran all the way to the park, she was still ten minutes late, but Kuukai was still waiting. Happy that he was still there and waiting, she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Surprised by this sudden motion, he said, "Woah. You scared me for a minute. Is everything alright?"

Utau looked up at her savior, her great friend, and soon to be something even more. She smiled when she saw his cute, smiling face. "Well, everything's alright now. No worries."

Kuukai grinned and rubbed her head, ruining the hair she had just fixed. She quickly put her hands up to her head and patted down her hair.

"So, do you wanna hang out here, the ramen shop, or where?"

Utau thought for a moment. "Well, what were you thinking?"

Kuukai thought, "Well, no one is at my house right now, wanna hang out there?"

She smiled, and took his hand. "Sounds perfect," she said, and she noticed how Kuukai's face was beginning to blush red. He was so cute when he blushed like that.

The couple walked like that, hand in hand, until they got to his house. Like he said, the lights were all out and the place was totally quiet. They walked up to the door and Kuukai took out his keys and unlocked the door. The air conditioning here wasn't as good as at Utau's place, but it still felt good in contrast to the scalding summer heat outside. They walked inside gratefully.

The house wasn't small, but it was cluttered with mess. Utau knew that Kuukai had a lot of older brothers, and they were more than likely the culprits. Men could be so dirty! The house kind of disgusted her, but she didn't let it show. "Can we go to your room?" she asked.

He nodded his head and led her up the stairs. He opened up the last door at the end of the hall.

The door opened up to reveal a slightly cleaner, yet still messy room. It looked so... Kuukai. It was exactly as you would expect his room to look like. His bed was unmade, dirty clothes were overflowing the laundry basket. It was cluttered and disorganized.

Kuukai was scratching his head nervously. "Heh, sorry I didn't clean. I wasn't expecting anyone over," he said. "I can clean up right now if you'd like."

Utau shook her head. "It doesn't really bother me," she said. "You get used to it with Ikuto."

Just thinking about Ikuto made her blood boil, but she kept calm and tried her hardest not to let her emotions show. _Just forget about him, Utau._

Utau took a step towards Kuukai, and they were almost touching. "You know," she said, "There's something that I wanted to tell you. I have a bit of a confession."

Kuukai raised his eyebrow. "Is that so?" he said.

Utau leaned in and gave him a shy kiss, and her face grew red as she pulled back. She felt nervous. Besides Ikuto, Kuukai would be the first person she had ever confessed to. She didn't know what to say, and she felt nervous.

"I...It's just that, well... I.. I like you! Okay? And in more than just a friendly way!" It came out in a more harsh tone than she had planned.

The confession was embarrassing for Utau. She felt sure that Kuukai would never like someone like her, not after all the stuff she had done to make his life harder than it already was. She was about ready to start crying, when out of nowhere, Kuukai cupped her chin in his hands and kissed her passionately. It was so unexpected from him. Utau was caught off guard. Of course, this wasn't the first time he had done something like this. She remembered the first time they had ever kissed...

Kuukai pulled away and looked at Utau. She was smiling sheepishly. Kuukai looked her in the eyes, and sat down next to her on his bed.

"Utau, will you be my girlfriend?" Kuukai asked Utau.

Utau's jaw dropped. "You really want to be my boyfriend? Why would you want to?"

Kuukai seemed confused. "Utau, have you looked at yourself lately? You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You're carefree, fun, and cute," he said. "You seem perfect for me. Utau, I love everything about you."

Utau flashed a giant smile. "Well, of course I'll be you girlfriend!" she shrieked. "Why wouldn't I?"

The two shared a kissed.

Meanwhile, Amu had decided to go home. She had a boatload of studying she had to do. (Who knew you would still have to do so much work during the summer, too?) She was practising her English skills, when she got a phone call.

Looking at the caller ID, she saw that it was Rima.

"Hello?"

"Amu, you're in big trouble," Rima said.

Amu sweatdropped. _What did I do wrong? _

"Uhh... Okay. What's wrong?"

Rima _hmphed. _"You never told us about you and Ikuto dating! Why did I have to hear this from Utau, and not you?"

Amu's eyes grew huge. _Utau told them? Why must she get all in my business?_

Amu sighed. "You know, I was seriously planning to tell you. I just wanted to wait until I was sure that it was for real."

"...Is it for real?"

Amu was silent for a moment. She didn't know how Rima was going to react to her response.

"Well, is it?"

"...Yes. I think it is."

**Voila! Here's chapter 4, and done and good. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Remember, if you want another chapter to come quickly... Please review, alert and/or favorite this story! You guys don't realise how happy I feel when someone likes my stories, really!**

**ありがとうございます****!**


	5. Let's Run

**Not to Touch the Earth, Chapter 5.**

**Lacey does not own ****しゅごキャラ！**

Amu sat in her room, tap tap tapping her foot nervously against the floor. Today, in just a few short minutes she was going to go on her first official date with her boyfriend, Ikuto. She was beginning to get impatient, and worried. Ikuto was late.

Amu was dressed up stylishly in purple and black. She was wearing a simple plaid spaghetti strapped dress, and had her hair up in pigtails. As she examined herself in the mirror, she noted that she was as cute as a button. (But, how cute is a button, exactly?)

Amu had expected Ikuto to be late, but she was surprised that his absence had made her feel so... depressed, and angry at him. She was definitely going to yell at him when he finally got here.

In the end, Ikuto was only about fifteen minutes late. He came the front door hurriedly, and Amu had been waiting out in the living room for him. She was very surprised when he walked up to her and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I didn't make you mad, did I?" He asked. Amu forgot all about being angry at him. She was just glad to be with him in the first place.

"No, It's alright. Where are we going?"

Ikuto smiled and took Amu's hand. "Well," he said, "I figured we could hang out at the park for awhile and go shopping, and then eat dinner at my house. My mother really wants to see you."

Worry swept over Amu as she thought of meeting Ikuto's parents, but she pushed all of her bad thoughts aside and changed the subject before Ikuto noticed.

"Well, should we leave now?" Amu asked.

Ikuto took her hand and squeezed it. "Sure," he said, and they walked down the stairs, but were stopped by Amu's father. His arms were crossed, and a not-to-happy expression was on his face.

"Wait. What time are you gonna be home, and where will you be going?" he asked.

Amu sighed impatiently. "We'll be back by eight," she said, and she and Ikuto walked out the door before her father had the chance to stop them.

They walked out the door and into the cool summer air. Today was one of the cooler days. The wind was blowing softly, and the sun was napping behind a blanket of thick black clouds. It was probably going to start raining later.

As the two walked down the sidewalk, they noticed that the streets weren't nearly as packed as normal, which was good, because they wouldn't have to worry about other people seeing them together. The weather wasn't very good, so a lot of people were staying indoors. Amu and Ikuto probably should've done the same thing, but they weren't worried about a little water.

The two were sitting next to each other on the swings, and talking, when Ikuto put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a big wad of money. "My mother gave this to me to spend. Do you want to go spend it? I don't need it. I'll get you everything you want."

Amu looked at Ikuto curiously. Why was he being so nice? He didn't have to. "No, I don't want your money," she said.

Ikuto shook his head. "My family is pretty rich. This won't even dent our stash. You deserve everything you want. When I was sick, when Easter was after me, you helped me so much! Amu, I was so mean to you. I loved you, yet I hid my feelings and I took you for granted. Please let me pay you back!"

Amu was touched. A silly smile grew on her face. "Ikuto..." Amu said, "That is one of the sweetest things I have ever heard you say, and you've said a lot of sweet things, believe it or not." Amu stopped her swing and got up. She walked over to her boyfriend, and he got off of his swing. It had just barely started sprinkling by now. Amu looked up into Ikuto's eyes, and then she grabbed a hold of his torso and hugged him tightly.

Ikuto was taken by surprise, but he hugged her back anyway. "Ikuto," Amu said, "I want you to get me a present. Get me something that you think I'll like, okay? I really don't want to just _take_ your money."

Ikuto smiled and rubbed the top of her head. "You're still so stubborn," he said. "But I'll do anything for you, my dear."

Amu smiled. "Well, now that all that is settled, maybe we should go to your house before the rain gets worse?"

Ikuto nodded. He took her hand and they started towards his house. The wind was howling, and it was starting to get dark and cold quickly. Amu hadn't really dressed for cold weather, so she snuggled up close to Ikuto. They didn't really talk much on the way there. They were almost there when the rain really started pouring down.

Amu was getting really wet, and she clung onto Ikuto even more. Ikuto's house was now in sight. Amu's dress was starting to feel heavy with water, and her hair was soaked as it was now pouring really hard. Amu had gone really light on her makeup, and it was waterproof, so she didn't think that it was smearing.

When they finally made it to the house, Amu felt a sense of relief. Ikuto knocked on the door, and his mother answered the door warmly. Souko seemed very worried when she saw how soaking wet the two both were.

She hurried them inside, and gave them towels to dry off with. Due to the weather, the two had come home earlier than expected, and Souko hadn't had the time to finish making dinner, so Amu and Ikuto went upstairs into his room to hang out while waiting.

As soon as Amu had shut the bedroom door, Ikuto had grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a kiss. Amu squirmed.

"Hey!" she said. "At least ask first!" She pushed him away.

"Fine, if you say so," he said, as he got closer to her, and made her face blush bright red. "Amu-Chan, will you please, pretty please, give me the pleasure of kissing you?"

Amu's face was bright red as she got embarrassed and tried hard not to get angry with him. They were dating, after all. "I.. I guess one kiss won't hurt!" she said.

Ikuto grinned, "Thank you," he said, and he kissed her a little too passionately on the lips.

Amu flushed, but she didn't stop him.

Now, as they were passionately kissing, let's not forget that they were standing right in front of the door, so when Aruto opened the door WITHOUT KNOCKING! he slammed the door into them, and Ikuto hurt his head.

Ikuto grabbed the side of his head. "That hurt! Damn!" he yelled, and his father looked ashamed. "I'm sorry!" he said. "I didn't realize that you were right by the door! I should've knocked! But, is this your girlfriend?"

Ikuto nodded, and Amu smiled as Aruto looked at her. "Well," he said, as he extended his hand out towards Amu. "Sorry for that. I didn't realize you guys were busy... or so close to the door."

She grinned. "He deserved it, anyways. Nice to meet you!" She shook his hand.

"So, what do you want, Dad? Besides to give me a concussion?" Ikuto inquired.

Aruto laughed. "Well, the weather channel says this storm is only gonna get worse, and there's a good chance of flooding. If the weatherman is right, I don't think you'll be able to go home. Are your parents okay with that? You'll just be staying with Utau."

Amu cringed. She knew that her parents weren't gonna like this, but if she worded it the right way, she figured she could manage to get away with it. Amu nodded her head. She got out her phone and texted her parents.

"_Ill b staying here 4 nite. Weathr is bad."_

She grew a bit nervous as she pushed the send button, but right about then she heard the sound of a door bursting open. Then yelling.

"The weather is terrible! Why do they make me do interviews on days like this? This is just great, I'm soaking wet and my makeup is smearing!"

It was Utau, and she didn't sound like she was in a good mood. Amu heard the sound of hurried footsteps coming up the stairs, and Utau yelled out, "I'll be taking a quick shower! Don't start dinner without me!"

Amu frowned and gave Ikuto a worried look, but he wasn't paying any attention to her. He was sitting on the windowsill, looking outside drearily.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now. It's nice to meet you, Amu. And don't let Utau scare you, though I admit sometimes she scares me when she's in her mood."

Aruto walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him, and Amu walked over to Ikuto's side.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked. "You look sad."

Ikuto shook his head. "No, I'm just thinking."

Amu sat down on her knees beside him, and gave him a worried look. "About what?"

Ikuto looked over at her, and smiled as he rubbed the top of her head. "It's nothing at all, my sweetie," he said, "Don't worry about it."

Amu thought about it for a moment. She wanted to argue with him and demand for answers, but if Ikuto didn't think it was a big deal, it probably wasn't a big deal. Though, Ikuto was pretty famous for keeping his feelings secret. Amu wished that he would confide in her a little more, but she wasn't going to push him. It was his decision.

Amu pulled on Ikuto's arm, motioning for him to get off of the windowsill, and he went with her.

Amu sat down on his bed. It smelled deeply of him, she noted, as Ikuto got up and sat down beside her. She sat herself in his lap, and Ikuto wrapped his arms around her.

Amu relaxed in his arms and sighed deeply as she took in his scent. She sighed as Ikuto gripped onto her tighter, and she felt his muscles flex.

"Ikuto, I have something I want to tell you," Amu started. Ikuto looked at her curiously, and Amu's face grew bright red. "Well, do you remember... remember that time you said that you were gonna make me fall in love with you?" Amu asked, her face growing redder and redder by the second.

Ikuto nodded his head yes.

"Well... Well, I was on the phone with Rima the other day when I realized something..."

Amu took a deep breath and cleared her thoughts, trying to get the courage to say it.

"I..I love you, Ikuto!"

She said it. She sighed out loud, happy to have gotten that out of her system. Before she had a chance to say anything else, Ikuto's lips were on hers, and they were kissing very passionately. Amu didn't resist like she normally would have. She didn't make him back off; she just kissed him back. They were still intertwined when they heard the sound of footsteps going down the hall towards the door, but they walked past the door and didn't go in it.

It was Utau. Moments after they heard the footsteps, they heard her voice. "I'm out. Is dinner done yet?"

Amu couldn't hear the reply, Souko's voice was too quiet.

Amu slowly pulled away from Ikuto. Ikuto looked into Amu's eyes, and said to her, "See? I told you you couldn't resist me."

He kissed her once more on the lips. "I love you too, Amu. More than I've ever loved anyone before."

Amu smiled a purely happy smile and they were about to kiss again when they heard a knock on the door, and Utau walked in the room.

"Ikuto dinner's... What is she doing here?"

Ikuto yawned. "We're on a date," he said casually, "You're sort of intruding."

Utau stared at the two, stunned. She gave them both a dirty look, and she turned around and left. As she was walking out the door, she said, "Dinner's ready."

Amu looked up at Ikuto curiously. Why was Utau being so mean lately? Had she not gotten over her crush? Amu thought that that she liked Kuukai...

"Should we go eat?" Amu asked Ikuto. Ikuto nodded his head, and they got up and headed downstairs to the dinner table.

Everyone was already waiting for them by the time they had gotten to the table. Amu sat to the right of Ikuto, right beside Utau. She could tell that Utau seemed to look troubled by something, and she refused to talk during the whole meal.

On the other hand, Souko seemed to be overjoyed to have Amu over, and was very talkative and polite during the meal. Amu felt like she was part of the family already. Aruto seemed like a bit of a reserved person, a lot like Ikuto could be at times, but he was nice, and when he did talk, you could tell that he was a very kind person.

**(I'll leave it to your imagination what they ate, but whatever it was, it tasted really good. ^.^)**

Ikuto was himself throughout the whole meal. He tried his hardest to embarrass Amu in front of his parents, but they shrugged it all aside with a laugh and ignored it all.

"So, where are your charas?" Aruto asked Amu at one point. "I know you have four of them, right?"

Amu nodded her head. It felt strange talking to an adult so openly about her charas, because most of them didn't know about them. "They're at Rima's house having a sleep over right now," Amu replied.

Aruto nodded his head. "I see," I guess I don't get to meet them, then. You can really learn so much about a person by meeting their chara. Don't you agree?"

Amu nodded her head in agreement. She looked over at Utau, noticing that her chara were no where in sight. "Where are your charas, Utau?"

Utau looked over at her and gave her a scowl. She didn't answer her, but El and Il came flying down the stairs in a flash.

"Is someone talking about us?" El asked.

Amu nodded. "Utau is refusing to talk today. Do you know what's wrong?"

El nodded. She took a deep breath, and was about ready to start explaining, when Utau grabbed a hold of her and covered her mouth. El tried to scream and run away, but Utau was holding on to her too tightly.

Il smiled deviously. "I know why- Ahh!" before she had a chance to finish, Utau had a hold of her, too. Utau looked miserable. She got up, and took Il and El with her. She walked upstairs, and when she came back down a few moments later, the charas were no where in sight.

Amu gave Souko a confused look. She just shrugged her shoulders. She obviously didn't know what was up, either.

_Well_, Amu thought to herself, _this is going to be a fun night. _

**AN: Yay! This is the longest chapter so far! So, why don't you review, and maybe the next chapter will be even longer! Thanks to all of the people who have read this story so far and have favorited, alerted, and reviewed this story!**

**Yay! Over 10,000 words! **

**I really hope you guys liked this chapter! The next chapter will be about Amu's night at Ikuto's house.**

**さよなら！**

**P.S. Thank you Duckface707 for pointing out my error, it's been fixed! **


End file.
